The Cats—Kiseki no Neko
by Vylenzh
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya tidak suka sendirian. Tapi, pertemuannya dengan lima kucing berbeda warna antara satu dengan yang lain itu mulai mewarnai hari-harinya yang sepi. / Kuroko TetsuyaxNeko!Gom / Review?


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujitada- _sensei._

* * *

 **The Cats—Kiseki no Neko**

By Vylenzh

 **[Kuroko Tetsuya/Kiseki no** **—** _ **coret**_ ** _Nekocoret_ —** **Sedai]**

 **Family/Drama**

 **Warning!** OOC— _ness,_ Cat!GoM, Neko— _ship_ (?), _and many more_!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 01 – Meet Them**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Okaa-chan_ dan _Otou-chan_ sudah janji tidak akan meninggalkan Tetsuya. Pokoknya Tetsuya tidak mau kalian pergi!" Seruan dari bibir mungil Kuroko Tetsuya yang usianya akan beranjak lima tahun itu terdengar ke seantero rumah milik keluarga bermarga Kuroko tersebut.

Kuroko Teika—kepala keluarga tersebut sekaligus ayah dari Kuroko Tetsuya itu tersenyum kecil. Kedua tangannya menggapai putranya yang masih menatap dirinya serta istrinya dengan iris _baby-blue-_ nya yang bulat. Teika meraih putranya ke dalam gendongannya yang segera balas memeluk lehernya.

"Tetsu- _chan, Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ tidak akan lama perginya," ucap istrinya—Kuroko Yuuki kepada putra mereka yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik bahu Teika. " _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ akan segera pulang."

"… bohong." Suara lirih yang dilanjut dengan isakan terdengar dari mulut Tetsuya. " _Okaa-chan_ dan _Otou-chan_ selalu berjanji, tapi Tetsuya selalu sendirian. Tetsuya benci sendirian. Tetsuya tidak mau lagi…."

"Tetsu—"

Gelengan kepala dari Teika menghentikan ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut Yuuki. Teika melepaskan pelukannya lalu menurunkan Tetsuya ke lantai, yang segera diikuti dirinya dengan berjongkok supaya dirinya sejajar dengan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya tidak suka sendirian?" tanya Teika lembut seraya mengelus kepala Tetsuya sayang.

Anggukan lemah menjadi balasan Tetsuya. Mulutnya tercebik menahan tangis, walaupun setitik air mata sudah nyaris keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Aya- _nee_? Nami- _obaa_?" tanya Teika kembali seraya menyebutkan pengasuh serta pembantu rumah tangganya yang selalu menjaga Tetsuya apabila dirinya dan istrinya pergi bekerja.

"Tetsuya tidak suka." Kepala Tetsuya menunduk. "Mereka mengajak Tetsuya main, tapi Tetsuya tetap tidak suka. Tetsuya hanya ingin _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_."

Teika mengangguk lalu tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu Tetsuya mau ikut bersama _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_?"

Senyuman lebar segera muncul dari kedua ujung bibir Tetsuya. Ia mengangguk antusias dan berseru, "Mau!" dengan kencang.

Teika tertawa kecil mendengar balasan Tetsuya. Dia segera meraih kembali Tetsuya ke dalam gendongannya. Ia beralih menatap istrinya, Yuuki yang menatapnya tidak setuju. Dia tersenyum menenangkan.

Yuuki mendesah pelan mengerti bahwa dirinya tak dapat membantah lagi, ia pun berkata, "Aku akan mengirim pesan kepada Sanada- _san_ bahwa kita akan menunda _meeting_ karena urusan pribadi _._ " Setelah mengirim pesan kepada penanggung jawab pertemuan pagi hari itu, Yuuki kembali mengantongi ponselnya. Di depannya, Teika beserta Tetsuya sudah mendahuluinya. Suami beserta putranya tampak tertawa dengan sahutan-sahutan yang menimbulkan gelak tawa di antara keduanya.

Seulas senyuman segera merekah di wajah Yuuki. Jika dipikir kembali, ia dan Teika memang jarang sekali menemani Tetsuya. Suaminya yang memiliki jabatan sebagai seorang direktur serta dirinya yang kebetulan adalah sekretarisnya membuat ia maupun Teika jarang memiliki waktu dengan Tetsuya. Seringkali ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang ibu dan ingin berhenti dari pekerjaannya supaya dapat meluangkan seluruh waktunya untuk Tetsuya, tapi rasa tanggung jawab yang ia miliki tak dapat ia abaikan begitu saja.

" _Okaa-chan!_ " Suara Tetsuya membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ayo cepat! _Okaa-chan_ ikut 'kan?"

Melihat wajah Tetsuya dan binar matanya menghapus perasaan muram di hatinya tadi. Ia segera mendekati Teika dan Tetsuya lalu mengacak gemas rambut biru muda yang sewarna dengan miliknya itu. " _Okaa-san_ tentu ikut."

Tetsuya mengeratkan pelukannya di leher ayahnya itu setelah mendengar ucapan ibunya. Dia tersenyum lebar dan tertawa. "Tetsuya senang sekali. Tetsuya sayang kalian, _Otou-san, Okaa-san._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berkeliling di beberapa tempat wisata di Tokyo, keluarga Kuroko tersebut meluncur di jalanan padat Tokyo, gelak tawa tak henti-hentinya terdengar dari dalam mobil yang dikendarai keluarga tersebut.

Tetsuya yang kini berada di pangkuan ibunya tampak melihat pemandangan di balik mobil dengan takjub, sesekali telunjuknya menunjuk ke bangunan yang menarik perhatiannya. Ketika mobil yang dijalankan ayahnya berhenti di lampu lalu lintas _,_ iris _baby-blue_ milik Tetsuya tertuju pada sebuah bangunan. Matanya tak lepas dari sesuatu—ah, bukan tapi beberapa ekor kucing yang terlihat dari balik toko. Yang membuat Tetsuya tertarik adalah warna bulu kucing-kucing tersebut. Tetsuya terus memandangi kucing-kucing tersebut dan warna bulu mereka yang seperti—Tetsuya ingat ia pernah diajarkan tentang 'sesuatu' itu di sekolahnya. Dipandanginya lagi kucing-kucing itu dan warna-warna bulu mereka, dan segera senyum lebar segera merekah di wajah Tetsuya.

"PELANGI!"

Teriakan mendadak Tetsuya mengagetkan sepasang suami-istri yang sedang fokus dengan jalanan di hadapan mereka.

"Tetsu- _chan,_ ada apa?" tanya Yuuki seraya mengikuti arah pandang putranya. Ketika melihat apa yang menjadi ketertarikan Tetsuya, ia menyahut bingung, "Kucing?"

Tetsuya mengangguk antusias. "Pelangi. Mereka seperti pelangi!"

"Hm, kucing yang unik," sahut Teika. "Tetsuya mau lihat mereka lebih dekat?"

Mendengar tawaran ayahnya, Tetsuya segera mengangguk. "Tetsuya ingin bertemu mereka."

"Baiklah." Teika pun melajukan mobilnya ke depan bangunan tersebut dan memarkirkan mobilnya di sana. Setelah itu ketiganya turun dari mobil, Tetsuya dengan antusias berlari mendahului kedua orangtuanya menuju bangunan yang adalah toko hewan tersebut.

Dengan dorongan lebih, ia berhasil membuka pintu toko tersebut, kaki mungilnya pun segera berlari memasuki toko tersebut diikuti ayah dan ibunya.

"Selamat datang di toko kami. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Salam dari pelayan menyahut kedatangan mereka.

"Kami akan lihat-lihat sebentar," balas Yuuki sopan, setelahnya dia mengikuti Tetsuya yang sedari tadi sudah berada di dekat sebuah kandang yang di dalamnya terdapat kucing-kucing yang menarik perhatian Tetsuya sedari tadi.

Tetsuya berdiri di sana, mendongak dengan mata bulatnya memandangi kucing yang semuanya berbeda warna. Kucing yang berwarna merah tampak diam di sudut, tapi matanya bergerak mengawasi kucing-kucing lainnya. Tak jauh dari kucing yang berwarna merah, ada kucing berwarna hijau yang diam juga, tapi kalau dilihat dengan lebih saksama, kucing tersebut sedang memeluk bola bulat berwarna kuning. Di sudut lainnya ada kucing berwarna ungu yang terlihat paling besar di antara kucing lainnya, ia sedang makan dari ruang yang disediakan di kandang tersebut. Dua kucing sisanya berwarna biru tua dan kuning, kedua kucing tersebut tampak berguling-guling satu sama lain—atau bertengkar, kata lainnya.

"Mau!"

"Eh?" Yuuki menatap Tetsuya yang tampak menarik rok selutut yang dipakainya. "Tetsu- _chan_ mau apa?"

"Mereka," ucapnya seraya menunjuk kucing-kucing tersebut.

"Kucing? Tetsu- _chan_ mau kucing?"

Tetsuya mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tetsuya mau mereka."

"Mereka? Semua?" Yuuki menatap kaget putranya.

"Iya. Semuanya." Lalu atensi Tetsuya kembali ke kelima kucing tersebut.

Yuuki ganti menatap Teika yang tertawa melihat perilaku putranya tersebut. " _Anata…._ "

"Biarkan saja," sahut Teika. Dia menunduk lalu mengusap kepala Tetsuya. "Kita akan membelikannya."

"T-tapi, lima kucing—"

"Tenanglah, Yuuki. Walaupun kita membelikannya untuk Tetsuya, bukan berarti Tetsuya yang akan mengurus semuanya sendiri. Aya- _san_ maupun Nami- _san_ akan membantu Tetsuya. Lagipula ini juga baik untuk melatih kemandirian dan tanggung jawab pada diri Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya baru berusia lima tahun, Teika," ucap Yuuki masih tidak setuju.

"Karena itulah kita harus mengajarkan padanya dari sedini mungkin. Tak baik menunda sesuatu. Ya 'kan, Tetsuya?" tanyanya pada putranya yang masih terpaku dengan kelima kucing tersebut.

"Oh baiklah. Terserah," ujar Yuuki mengalah lalu menuju ke pelayan untuk membicarakan pembelian calon hewan peliharaan putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar pukul tiga sore keluarga Kuroko tiba di rumah setelah acara jalan-jalan mereka. Tetsuya sejak perjalanan pulang dari toko hewan sudah terlelap di pangkuan Yuuki. Dengan hati-hati, Yuuki turun dari mobil tanpa bersuara agar Tetsuya tidak terbangun, tapi suara 'meong' yang terdengar membangunkan Tetsuya dari tidurnya.

"Kucing," gumam Tetsuya seraya mengerjapkan matanya lelah. Dia menguap, tapi pandangannya tertuju ke kandang yang berisi kucing-kucingnya yang kini berada di genggaman sang ayah, Teika.

"Kita lepaskan di dalam, oke?" ujar Teika.

Tetsuya mengangguk lalu turun dari gendongan ibunya setelah berada di dalam rumah. Dia memandang kucing-kucing tersebut dengan tidak sabar. "Cepat, _Otou-chan._ "

" _Ha'i, ha'i._ " Teika segera menurunkan kandang tersebut lalu membuka kunci di salah satu sisi kandang tersebut. Kucing-kucing berusia sekitaran 15 minggu itu pun segera keluar setelah melihat celah yang akan membawa mereka ke dunia luar.

Tetsuya berteriak nyaring dan penuh semangat mennyentuh bulu-bulu halus kucing-kucingnya. Beberapa kucing tampak berlari ketika melihatnya, tapi Tetsuya tak pantang menyerah lalu mengejar mereka dengan tawa yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

Segera, rumah tersebut penuh dengan meong-an kucing dan teriakan Tetsuya memanggil kucing-kucingnya.

Teika maupun Yuuki tersenyum bahagia melihat Tetsuya yang tampak senang dengan kucing-kucingnya. Tapi suara dering ponsel Yuuki dan pesan yang terkirim di sana harus menghentikan sementara kebahagiaan keluarga mereka.

" _Anata,_ Sanada- _san_ berpesan kita harus segera ke kantor. Investor tidak akan menanda-tangani kontrak apabila kita tidak segera ke sana. _Meeting_ yang tertunda pun harus dilaksanakan segera, atau kerugian akan semakin membengkak," ucap Yuuki lirih.

"Baiklah," desah Teika. "Tetsuya," panggilnya.

Tetsuya yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera berlari menuju ayahnya. Kucing-kucing yang tadinya ia kejar memandangnya tertarik lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Tetsuya.

"Ada apa, _tou-chan_?"

Teika berjongkok—menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Tetsuya. " _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ harus pergi—"

"Tidak mau!" Tetsuya memotong perkataan ayahnya itu. "Tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau."

"Tetsuya…."

"Tetsuya tidak mau sendirian," ucap Tetsuya sedih.

"Loh, Tetsuya 'kan sudah punya teman-teman baru." Teika menunjuk kelima kucing yang kini berkerumun di kaki Tetsuya—seakan meminta perlindungan. "Kelima kucing itu ingin Tetsuya jaga, bukankah itu tujuan Tetsuya menginginkan kucing-kucing tersebut?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, pandangannya turun memandang kucing-kucing tersebut. "Waktu Tetsuya tadi melihat kucing-kucing ini, mereka terlihat sendirian seperti Tetsuya. Tetsuya jadi ingin menjaga mereka seperti yang _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ lakukan hari ini. Tetsuya tidak pernah merasa sendiri apabila bersama _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_."

"Kalau begitu, bukankah sekarang ganti Tetsuya yang menjadi ayah dan ibu bagi kucing-kucing ini supaya tidak merasa sendirian?"

Tetsuya terdiam. Lalu mengangguk. "Tetsuya mengerti."

"Bagaimana kalau Tetsu- _chan_ menamai mereka?" tanya Yuuki.

"Tetsuya sudah menamai mereka!" seru Tetsuya. Dia kemudian duduk lalu menunjuk kucing berwarna merah. "Namanya Aka. Yang hijau Mido. Yang kuning Ki. Yang biru Ao. Dan yang ungu itu Mura."

Teika dan Yuuki _speechless._

"… nama mereka warna bulu mereka, Tetsu- _chan_?"

"Iya. Karena mereka adalah pelangi," balas Tetsuya polos seraya tertawa riang.

* * *

 _Aka Mido Ki Ao Mura_

 _Mereka menjadi penanda satu hubungan yang tak terputus di masa depan, yang akan menjadi pengikat untuk menghindarkan dari sebuah kata "kesendirian", mereka cahaya bagi bayangan yang masih mencari jalan untuk sebuah tujuan yang kekal, yang akan terus bersinar hingga tujuan tercapai._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-tbc-**

* * *

 **A/N** : Halo~ di sini Ve, semoga kalian suka ya dengan fanfic ini!

Sebenarnya ide fanfic ini sudah lama ada di kepala tapi baru terealisasi sekarang, dan untuk ke-absurb-an akan realitas kucing-kucingnya, maafkan. Itu harus terjadi, atau nggak fanfic ini nggak bakal ada XD

Terimakasih ya yang sudah mau repot membacanya. Dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Akhir kata. _Mind to review? ^^_


End file.
